1. Field
What is disclosed herein relates to holding sheets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain cleaning solutions involve the use of cleaning or mopping cloths or sheets. Sweeper devices exist that are configured to hold such cleaning sheets so that one or more held portions of a sheet are in a fixed position relative to the holder and an unheld portion of the sheet is in relative tension against a surface of the device. However, many conventional cleaning sheet holding mechanisms may result in injury or discomfort to the user when mounting the sheet in the holder. Many also result in non-uniform tensioning of the sheet and/or poor holding performance.